reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Fang Zheng
'- Formerly -' }}|aptitude = *A|aperture_limit = |first = Chapter 2|cultivation = Rank 5 (Unknown Stage) |location(s) = Fei He Mountain Lang Ya Blessed Land|image1 = Fang_Zheng.jpg|Fang Zheng Fang Zheng.png|Fang Zheng(1) |fang_yuan/gucontrol_gu = '- Currently -' '- Formerly -' }}|title1 = Fang Zheng 方正 Gu Yue Fang Zheng 古月方正 |fang_yuan/gu_master#realm_of_a_great_daoattainment = *Enslavement Path (Quasi-Master)|cause of death = |killed by = |novel_death = }}Fang Zheng is the little brother of Fang Yuan, he has an A-grade talent and was the disciple of the clan head master of the Gu Yue Clan, Gu Yue Bo. Appearance Volume 1 At age 15, Fang Zheng just like Fang Yuan, different only from their eye view. Volume 2 At age 19, Fang Zheng has grown taller, his shoulder was broader, and his waist was thicker, he had become more mature and stable. Volume 4 At age 27+, Fang Zheng's body was tall and he had long black hair that resembled a cape, his eyes were crystal clear. Although he looked ordinary, he had quite the disposition and was full of life. Wearing a green and white robe, he looked like a gentleman, it was very comfortable to look at him. Background Fang Zheng is a foolish and naive person. He thinks that with his A-grade talent, it proves that he is superior to his brother, Fang Yuan. He has a inferiority complex with his older brother that made him arrogant and lashes out at Fang Yuan and he refuses to listen to what Fang Yuan has to say to him. He is blinded by his familial love towards his uncle and aunt and loyalty towards the clan that he fails to see their true intentions, unlike Fang Yuan. Whenever he believes he can do something better than the rest of his peers in terms of cultivation, Fang Yuan surpasses him. He slowly develops a heart's demon through his jealousy towards Fang Yuan that the only way to get rid of it is by getting rid of Fang Yuan. Fang Zheng gradually developed a desire to kill Fang Yuan out of envy for taking away his glory of the young generation in the Gu Yue Clan. When Fang Yuan killed the Gu Yue Clan, he hated Fang Yuan and swore to kill him. He joined the Immortal Crane Sect as a means to cultivate higher and to kill Fang Yuan. And when the brothers meet again, he became increasingly angry when he encountered Fang Yuan. When Fang Yuan, showed him the truth about the Immortal Crane Sect, he still refuses to believe and listen to Fang Yuan words and solid evidence on how he's being used as a pawn. He angrily destroyed the evidence in front of Fang Yuan believing it to be a lie and trick. Fang Yuan became disappointed with Fang Zheng on how he let his naivety, foolishness, and jealousy towards him gets the better out of him. Fang Yuan views him as an eyesore and nuisance even before he became a Gu Master. Fang Zheng would rather believe in the hypocritical righteous Gu Masters deception over the cold hard truth. Fang Yuan then spares Fang Zheng's life as he leaves, leaving Fang Zheng frustrated, angry, and jealous on how his older brother, Fang Yuan, becoming much stronger than him since the last time they met End of Volume 1 (Chapter 1 ~ 199) Fang Zheng was saved by Lord Sky Crane. After the tragedy on Qing Mao Mountain, Lord Sky Crane brought him to Immortal Crane Sect in Central Continent. Volume 2 (Chapter 200 ~ 405) Two years later, Fang Zheng is currently around the age of 20. During two year in Immortal Crane Sect, he had been keeping a low profile, like an ordinary mountain rock. No one cared about him, he was completely inconspicuous. But during the eight-year middle examination of Immortal Crane Sect, he reached the finals and defeated his competitor Sun Yuan Hua. Fang Zheng's name became renowned in Immortal Crane Sect. Fang Zheng was ranked first in the eight-year middle examination of Immortal Crane Sect, as a result, he became an elite disciple of Immortal Crane Sect. Volume 4 (Chapter 650 ~ 1021) Fang Zheng was now fully grown, he had been training for 8 years inside Fu Hu Blessed Land, with this training and the use of Relic Gu Immortal Crane Sect provided he became a Rank 5 Gu Master quasi-enslavement master. Later on, he became Sect Elder of Immortal Crane Sect. He was revealed to have escaped fate when the heavenly court came after him. He was burnt to death by He Feng Yang but was then revealed to be alive, Fang Yuan had used his arm to create a copy of him via man as before Gu. Volume 5 (Chapter 1022 ~ ) After Fang Yuan moved out all his possession away from Hu Immortal Blessed Land into Lang Ya Blessed Land Fang Zheng was now a prisoner of the Hairy Men. After being tortured by them and sold as a slave to Steel Thread City Lord who took a liking to him and used him as a sex slave for some time. After that Steel Thread City Lord was forced to sent Fang Zheng into the Hairy Men competition to compete with others in Gu Refinement, at that time it was revealed that Fang Yuan left a fake will inside him, after following the instructions from his brother Fang Zheng won the first match. After that Fang Zheng refined River Swallowing Toad under Fang Yuan's instructions. Cultivation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Gu Yue Clan/Member Category:Qing Mao Mountain